Say
by butterflycullen429
Summary: An unthinkable event takes place at McKinley while Kurt and Blaine share a heart felt conversation. Say what you need to before it's too late. Based on the 'Shooting Star' spoilers. Warnings inside.


**I own nothing.**

**Warnings: Possible character death.**

* * *

Blaine sat at his desk, and stared blankly at the worksheet in front of him. He'd been working on the paper diligently for an hour now, and is only on question number sixteen.

_16) Who were the Bolsheviks? Who was their leader?_

Blaine rubbed his eyes, willing them to focus on the black letters that weren't making any sense. There's only so much history a person can take! He rises out of the uncomfortable school desk, and walked over to Mr. Schue's desk.

''Mr. Shue, can I please use the restroom?'' Blaine asked, interrupting his favorite teacher from the book he was reading.

''Sure, remember to take a pass.''

Blaine nodded, and made his way to the door, grabbing a pass on the way out. The hallways were blissfully empty, and, even though the bullies haven't been as bad as in years previous, Blaine still wasn't to keen on the idea of intercepting the path of a homophobic jock. Ever since the slushy incident during Michael week, he cringed every time he saw anyone walking towards him with the icy treat.

Blaine ducked into the bathroom, and went to stand in front of the sink, facing himself in the mirror. His deep, hazel eyes didn't have the same dark circles underneath them, his Cheerios uniform wasn't nearly as baggy as it was when he first put it on, and his unruly Harry Potter curls were slicked down with gel.

He could say the root of his transformation from complete mess to healing person was due to his friends unwavering support. Or maybe he could blame it on the sudden interest his parents had taken in him, the questions about school, where he wanted to go to college, and, to his great surprise, if there were any boys he was interested in. But, Blaine for a fact that none of the previously stated reasons were the to take credit for healing Blaine.

The reason was Kurt. After the infamous wedding hook up, Kurt and him began talking more and more, getting to know each other again, and working on their friendship. Without either of them realizing it, while dating they had become Klaine, and now that they were apart, they had to rediscover what made Kurt, Kurt and Blaine, Blaine.

Blaine smiled to himself in the mirror, and dug out his phone from the pocket of his Cheerios uniform. He quickly sent a text.

**From: Blaine**

**To: Kurt**

**I thought Dalton was tough, but that work is nothing compared to what Mr. Schue gives.**

He sent the message, then pocketed his phone, not expecting to receive a reply from Kurt, who Blaine knew was in class at NYADA. Imagine his surprise when his phone started buzzing in his pocket, and saw the Kurt flashing across his screen along with a picture they had taken at the wedding.

An enormous, face splitting grin overtook Blaine's features before he quickly answered the phone with a cheery, ''Hello?''

_''Hey, Blaine.''_ Kurt's voice drifted out of the phone, and quickly drew out the weariness Blaine felt from Cheerios practice, Glee rehearsal, and homework.

''I thought you were in class.''

_''I thought _you _were in class, but, then again, judging off your text, you probably got a tad agitated from working and sitting still for so long, and are now in the bathroom stealing the last ten or so minutes of class for yourself.''_

''Well, I hate to disappoint you, but your wrong.'' Blaine responds with a slight teasing edge to his voice.

_''Oh, really? Pray, tell.''_

''There's thirty minutes left of class no ten.''

Kurt's tinkling laugh is the only response Blaine gets it, and he quickly joins in on the moment of pure happiness.

_''You are absolutely adorkable, Blaine.''_

''This coming from a man who just said 'adorkable'.'' Blaine teases with his eyebrows raised, and a smile on his face even though Kurt can't see him. ''No, but seriously, don't you have dance class with that July lady?''

_''Yeah, but apparently she's sick. Personally, I think she just has a hangover.'' _Kurt says, but Blaine can't focus on his words. There's a strange noise coming from the hallway that Blaine can't seem to place.

''Hold on, Kurt, can you give me a second?'' Blaine doesn't wait for a response before lowering the phone from his ear, and walking out into the hallway.

The noise is slightly stronger now, and Blaine is shocked to hear some distant shouts coming from the main hallway. Blaine's eyebrows furrow as he slowly advances toward the sound thinking maybe a fight had broken out. He rounds the corner to enter the main hallway, but stops dead when he registers the scene before him.

There, through the glass window of the double doors that separate his hallway from the main one, is the grisly scene of what can only be a school shooting. There are different students shouting, and running in the opposite direction of the two masked gun men.

Blaine's frozen for a minute before he silently turns on his heel, and walks back into the bathroom. He enters the last stall, the seventh one, and locks the heavy wooden door before sinking down on the ground with his knees pulled tight to his chest.

''Kurt.'' The strangled sob is the only word Blaine can manage to whisper through his panic.

_''Blaine, baby, what's wrong?''_ Kurt's panicked and shocked voice sounds in Blaine's ear.

''They've got a gun, Kurt.'' Blaine attempts to hold in a sob as he whispers the words no teenager should ever have to say.

_''What? Who Blaine? You need to call the police!''_

''No, Kurt, I want to talk to you.'' The words come out in a broken cry as the severity of the situation hits Blaine.

_''But, Blai-''_

''Chances are someones already called them, and it's too late already. Just, please, talk to me.'' Tears are running in torrents down Blaine's cheeks as he says the words.

A sharp intake of breath of breath is heard on the other end of the line as Kurt realizes what Blaine is trying to say.

_''You are NOT going to die, Blaine Anderson. I forbid you!''_ Kurt's tone is full of anger and fear. Anger at the killers who seek pleasure in twisted ways, and fear that he might lose Blaine.

''I can't promise you anything, Kurt. If something does happ-''

_''No, nothing is going to happen to you.'' Kurt's words cut Blaine off._

''You don't know that.'' Blaine says gently. ''But, Kurt, if something does happen, I love you _so_ much.''

_''I love you, too, Blaine, and not just as a friend. God, Blaine, I was going to wait until regionals to tell you, but I broke up with Adam. We went to the movies so he could help me get over you, but there was just one problem.''_

''What?'' Blaine asks, his voice breaking with the sobs running through his body.

_''All the movies reminded me of you. I love you, Blaine. Always have, always will. And when, not if but when, you survive this, I'm going to fly down there so I can hold you safe in my arms, and I'm never going to let you go ever again.''_

''Kurt.'' The word escapes as a choked sob again. ''Will you sing for me, please?''

Kurt, never having been able to deny Blaine when in any sort of pain, quickly agreed.

_''Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place. Suddenly moves with such a perfect grace.''_ Kurt sings his favorite part of their song, voice cracking in some places, and breaking in others.

''Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste.'' They both sing together with tears streaming down their cheeks, voices rough with emotion, and breaking with sobs.

They sing the rest of the song together, sobbing the loudest when they reach the part in the song that says, 'I will love you until my dying day.' No matter what they both fervently hope, Blaine may not make it out unharmed.

''I love you, Kurt.'' Blaine whispers once the song is over, tears still running an a perpetual stream down his cheeks.

_''I love you, too.''_

Kurt's words come just before Blaine hears the unmistakable sound of boots hitting the tile of the bathroom floor. A loud bang signifies the first stall door being kicked open, followed by another, and another. Blaine mentally counts down as the boot makes contact with the doors, and Kurt sobs over the phone. Blaine knows he's in the seventh stall, and closes his eyes as he hears the sixth door being forced open. He whispers one final 'I love you' to Kurt before taking a deep breath to face whatever lies ahead as his stall door is kicked open.

* * *

**I'll let you decide whether Blaine lived or died. This one shot was based on some spoilers I found, and the song from 'Shooting Star' 'Say'.**

**Please, I would love to know your thoughts on this.**


End file.
